


Lighting Candles

by CelticxPanda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Surprise Party, implied Kakashi/OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticxPanda/pseuds/CelticxPanda
Summary: Kakashi has long since forgotten what it feels like to be celebrated.Written for Kakashi's brithday, originally posted on tumblr





	Lighting Candles

The lights were off when Kakashi came home. Which was…unusual. It wasn’t particularly late, and there were so many people who lived with Kourubi that the house was rarely empty. He slipped off his sandals and crept slowly into the house, one hand hovering over his kunai holster.

First, he went down the hall, past Ruki and Isamu’s room towards the office and the first floor guest space, where Itachi had settled. Nothing. He reached out with his chakra sense. If anyone was home, they were hiding their chakra signature. Odd. 

Next he climbed the stairs. No one was in Kourubi’s room…and there was always someone in Kourubi’s room, even if it wasn’t necessarily Kourubi. Sasuke’s room was empty as well. Kakashi didn’t bother looking in the upstairs guest rooms.

Down the stairs he went once more, confused and a little worried by this point. Kourubi specifically said she wasn’t going anywhere that evening. Nor did Iruka mention having a shift at the mission desk. No one had any long term missions. It was all very disconcerting.

Finally, he made his way into the kitchen, determined, at least, to have some dinner and then patiently wait for people to come back. If they didn’t return by morning, he’d inform the clan and the Hokage.

He stepped over the threshold into the kitchen, his chakra sense suddenly registering a small army of chakra signitures. The lights came on, and he had to blink to keep from going half blind with the sudden brightness.

“Happy Birthday!”

Kakashi stared at what was indeed a small army of friends who’d gathered in the kitchen. Kourubi stood closest with Iruka and Sasuke, Ruki and Isamu sat at the table (and Kakashi didn’t fail to notice the obviously homemade cake sitting there), Itachi stood off in the corner, Gai and Noboru and Mai and Ryou and Sakura and – honestly there were far more people than Kakashi had expected.

Kourubi approached him cautiously, a gentle hand resting on his shoulder. “So…I know you’re not really big into your birthday…or sweets, but I figured you wouldn’t mind celebrating with us just this once. And Mai worked really hard to make it so I could bake you a decent cake. So…do you want to come blow out the candles?”

Kakashi had spent his birthday alone for so long, he’d honestly forgotten the kind of warmth that settled in your stomach when people gathered simply to celebrate your existence. He didn’t feel like it was really something worth celebrating…but if someone like Kourubi did…then it probably wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
